I'll Save You, Seaweed Brain
by L. Drayton
Summary: Percy's fate rests in Annabeth's hands. With Nico's help she might be able to battle the ultimate enermy and save Percy from death... might. Finished! I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! What's up? This is my first fanfic story sooo…. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story… and I didn't kill anyone.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

I woke in the Camp Infirmary. I felt hot all over and I worried myself for a second … before I remembered why I was there. It all started when Percy and I were in his cabin… then… then…

There was a massive crowd around me. All the Athena cabin, some satyrs, some nymphs. _Wow,_I thought,_ I had no idea I was so popular._

"And it's alive!" Some kid shouted. I saw a nymph kick him and he ran off crying. I noticed Thalia standing in the crowd. I loved Thalia so much but she looked worried. That was strange for Thalia because she was a Hunter of Artemis and nothing worries her… well, something was worrying her.

"Thalia?" I managed. It's hard to talk when you feel like you are frying and there is a massive crowd around you with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Sssshhhh. It's okay, Annabeth. We'll talk later." She was so soothing even though she was having a fit of worry… well, it looked that way. Then I noticed something which made my face turn as white as a sheet.

"Where's Percy?" I croaked. I strained my neck, scanning the crowd's faces, waiting for his stupid grin to pop out at me.

"He's right-" Thalia cut herself off. There was something she wasn't telling me… I decided to change the subject because I was also curios about something else.

"How are you here, Thalia? I mean-" I had to pause because my throat ached. "Why did she let you…"

"Look, Annabeth. You really need to stop talking. It's taking up too much of your energy. Artemis said I could visit you for 3 days. She knows the story of what happened. Most people here don't. She knows you need me."

"Wha…?" I was too tired to ask about what happened to me, and why Percy wasn't here. I cursed myself for being so sleepy as I felt myself falling asleep with Percy's name swirling around in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that chapter was so short but I didn't have time to write a long one and I needed to get my ideas down before they floated away.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter : Who is the best at sword fighting?**

**Item of the Chapter: Biro's. Tell me what you think about biro's in a review.**

**REVIEW PEEPS! **

**Nico: Peeps? That's weird.**

**Me: Shut up. It's what cool people say.**

**Nico: *Takes out his sword* I'm sorry?**

**Me: *runs away screaming***


	2. Chapter 2

**So what's up?**

**Nico: You're what's up.**

**Me: Ha! You loser! You haven't got a sword but I have a knife.**

**Nico: *runs***

**On with the chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I am innocent of all crimes!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

When I woke for the second time it was dark and cold. No one was around, as I expected. Great! Not. I needed to talk to someone. I had questions that were important. Chiron? No, He would be in the Big House and I did _not _feel like trudging all the way up there in the middle of the night. Thalia? No. I wouldn't even know where to look to find her. Percy? Now that might work.

I trudged out of the infirmary and headed towards the beach. I didn't hear a single harpy, which was good... but strange. As I approached the beach I expected to see Percy there. Maybe with a can of diet coke. Yes, there he was. I couldn't see him properly but who else would be standing by the beach at this time of night?

"Annabeth. I knew you'd come." It wasn't Percy who said those words but it sounded so much like him it scared me. I reached the figure and immediately noticed he was an adult.

"Posiedon? I'm sorry, I mean, sir?" I was shocked. Why would Posiedon be at Camp Half-Blood?

"Do not worry about speaking formally to me, child. I am just an old man..." His voice trailed off. I knew he was upset. I even had my suspicions why, but I wasn't going to ask. I was too afraid of the answer.

"You do know why I'm here, don't you? I need a favour."

"... what sort of favour? Why me? Is it...Percy?"

"It is not just you. I hear Micah will need to go too if you are to succeed. You know him, I think. Hades' lad."

"Nico." I said flatly. I was not happy about the situation I was in.

"Yes. He knows alot about this. You and him must speak together. I shall await your response." He ran in the direction of the sea. Straight into it.

"Wait! Is it about Percy?" I shouted.

He nodded. And I sighed and walked back to the infirmary. That stupid Seaweed Brain... he always drags me into things.

* * *

><p><strong>okay. I have found my calling in short chapters! Not really, I just have to go now so I will write more at somepoint this week.<strong>

**Nico: Why did you make Posiedon forget my name?**

**Posiedon: Yes. I am not that unwise.**

**Me: Calm down you 2! At least I included you in the chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: Hollidays are great because...?**

**Item of the Chapter: Sunglasses. Tell me what you think about sunglasses in a review.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! How's your life going? Good?**

**Nico: It wont be for long.**

**Me: Stop threatening people!**

**Nico: Loser.**

**On with chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

When I was finally in the infirmary again I wondered about a few things.

1. Why am I in the infirmary still?

2. What's this quest about?

3. Why Nico?

4. Should I tell Grover?

I answered some of my questions.

1. No reason. Ask Chiron why when I next see him.

2. Speak with Nico. Must send Iris message.

3. I'll find that out in the message.

4. No. He'll worry too much. Some one else can tell him.

When my wonderings had finished it was beginning to get light. I sighed and tried to get some sleep so that when some one comes in, it will not look like I have been walking around on the beach all night. As I fell asleep I asked myself another question. Where is Percy? I did not have time to answer it as I fell asleep in my temporary bed.

* * *

><p>"-she doesn't. Thalia, I'm telling you that she doesn't," Chiron was speaking with Thalia just behind the curtain to the left of me. I couldn't see them because the curtain was so thick, but I know Chiron's voice when I hear it and he addressed Thalia clearly.<p>

"I still think she should see. He's her boyfriend, Chiron! And another thing-"

"Hush! She could be awake by now! We have to keep our voices... down," I seriously began to think that they were talking about me. If they were, then 'her boyfriend' must be Percy! I needed to keep quiet so I could listen.

"I will make sure she sees him... Annabeth has a right to see him... a right" Thalia mumbled. Ha! So... Thalia knows were Percy is and she's on my side.

"I moved them next to each other, what more can I do?" Chiron seamed to be pleading with Thalia to let him win the argument. But it's too late. I knew were he was and no one (be it man or monster) was going to stop me seeing him eventually.

I heard Thalia walk out of the door and she slammed it behind her. Chiron came trotting over to my bed. When he saw I was awake he began to melt down...

"Annabeth, my dear, you aren't going to... you wouldn't... it's not wise..." I didn't listen. I stood up and swished the curtain aside. And there he was.

"...P..." I couldn't speak. Percy was lying in a normal white infirmary bed but nothing about him was normal. To start with his face was all screwed up in pain and he had sweat running down his face. He was breathing far too quickly and sharply and his hair was stickig to his forhead because of the sweat. He had a burn going from his right cheek, down his neck and under the covers. I was ready to pull off the covers and examine the rest of the damage... but I didn't. I just fell to my knees and cried onto his bed covers.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the infirmary to grab some fresh air about 20 minutes after I 1st saw Percy. I decided that I would sit in the forest and send my Iris message to Nico. Now I'd seen Percy, the sooner the better. I had to go. And fast.<p>

As I walked into the forest I noticed campers were staring at me. No wonder, really. I haven't changed my clothes in ages or brushed my hair and I was that minute experiencing my 1st brake from crying non stop for 20 minutes.

I found a quiet spot and sat down on the floor.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, exept my offering," I threw a drachma at the ground, as I had hoped, it dissolved into the ground, "Show me Nico di Angelo." An image formed of Nico sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He had a packed backpack next to him and looked like he was about to go on a journey.

"Nico?" I asked.

He looked up. "Annabeth! You scared me! Has anyone told you that you look awfu-"

"Remembered why? Good. That's why I'm calling, you see-"

"I'm all ready to go. Did Posiedon visit you as well?"

"Yes. What do we have to do?"

"Let me explain from the beginning. A few days ago you and Percy were hanging out in Cabin 3 when suddenly a fire starts up. You got out but Percy couldn't. He couldn't because the flames had been cursed to drag him down an kill him. Luckily, he didn't die because Chiron pulled him out. You passed out, I think. I wasn't there. I had a dream and then Posiedon came along and kind of confirmed it."

I felt like I was going to faint again. How could I have been so stupid as to not drag Percy out of the cabin with me?

"Look, we have to kill the person who caused the curse and then a little bit in between then Percy's burns will be fixable. Right now..."

"Right now what?"

"He feels pain that we can't even imagine... I'll meet you at camp in a few minutes. I can shadow travel so well it scares me... don't worry, we'll save him."

And with that the message dissapeared and I was left alown in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? That was longer, huh?<br>**

**Question of the Chapter: Is sword fighting more effective than archery in a battle?**

**Item of the Chapter: Trees.**

**Nico: Thanks, I suppose, for putting me in the chapter.**

**Me: I had to. But your welcome anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's shakin'? Notice how cool I am! Usin' the lingo an' all!**

**Nico: Loser.**

**Me: You need to come up with something better than that!**

**Nico: Fine. I will...**

**Thanks for the reviews etc. It really made me happy! I jumped and my dog bit me. ): **

**Disclaimer: It wasn't me.**

**Let's continue!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Nico appeared behind me literally minutes from the end of the IM.

"Hi! Oh my Gods, you look worse close up!" was his greeting to me. Although I was ready to scream at him, I felt like I didn't have the energy, so I sighed. He walked around to the front of me so he could see me better and talk face to face.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that. I know why." he tried to be reassuring, but with him being the son of Hades and all, he didn't really sound it. I wasn't sure how I was going to manage on this quest with just him coming along.

"It's okay. I'll get packed, make myself look a bit more reasonable and then meet you...?"

"...meet me in by the Big House." he put his hand on my shoulder and said quietly,"we can do it, Annabeth. I know we can." Before he jogged off.

When he was out of sight I walked over to my cabin. A couple of kids who I didn't recognise, where milling around in the cabin. When I entered they all retreated to there beds or suddenly became interested in the ground. I figured that was to be expected. I walked over to my draw and pulled out some drachmas, some dollars, a t-shirt, shorts, a map of the roads in America (don't ask how I got it), my invisibility cap and a necklace with an 'A' on the chain. Percy had given me the necklace one time when I was in the infirmary and i only wear it on special occasions. I figured that this was pretty special. Bad special, but special. I put it on along with my camp necklace.

I went into the toilets and changed into some orange Hawaiian shorts and a light blue T-shirt. The T-shirt said 'Love' on it and I thought it fit the occasion. When I was changed, I placed my items into my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. I was ready to go and save Seaweed Brain.

* * *

><p>I jogged up to the Big House exactly an hour after Nico and I had parted, only to see that Nico was not there. He appeared a few minutes later with a certain centaur behind him.<p>

"Chiron, I'm going on a-"

"I am aware of the situation, my child."

"You're not going to stop me?"

"Why would I?"

"I thought that you wouldn't like it."

"My dear, I don't mean to put any pressure on you but you are our only hope if we are to save young Percy. After what Nico her told me, I realise that you will indeed have to go on this quest as Percy's burns are worse than I thought."

"How could you just take his word for it?" I glared at Nico and he looked surprised at me for a moment, then he glared back.

"he and I examined the burns and I realise that I was a fool not to notice that the burns bore the mark of a curse. Annabeth, you have to succeed. I'm so sorry that you and Nico have to bare this alown, but I'm afraid that there is no other way." Chiron looked truly sorry about us going on the quest, that I began to wonder what it held in store for me.

"What do I have to- I mean-what do _we_ have to do?" I hated it that Nico was coming. But I needed him. He had the knowledge for some reason. I had... well, I was a great fighter, a brilliant stratergist and I was Percy's girlfriend. I had to go!

"Annabeth," Nico said, annoyingly, before Chiron could answer, "we just need to get something. Just a tiny little thing..." His voice trailed away and I wondered why there would be so much fuss about collecting a little thing for a medicine, I supposed.

"What is this 'tiny little thing,' then, Nico? A strand of grass? Maybe something a bit more challenging... maybe a dandelion. I'm joking of course. I know what it is..." I wasn't bluffing aswell. I had worked it all out in my head while they where talking. I just needed some one to confirm it.

Nico didn't say anything. He just stared into my eyes and I shivered. His eyes were cold and heartless. I sighed and then found myself saying, "Weren't we supposed to kill the thing that cursed the flames?"

"Yes, but... there's more." I swallowed and readjusted my backpack on my shoulder.

"Like what?" I wasn't all that happy about hearing the answer.

"Like the godly-"

"Godly?"

"Look. I know who it was who cursed the flames. I know what to do. It was...the minatour, Annabeth. He's back. I've heard that he's 10 times as powerful as before and that's how he could get pat the boarders. We need to kill him and then... well, we need a spoil of war." I wasn't expecting that. I thought it was another half-blood. No names. But i wasn't sure if I could kill the Minotaur before let alown now, when he's 10 times as powerful. I had to keep myself from crying by swallowing hard. i wasn't ready for this... not at all.

"You need to retrieve to Minotaur horn... again." Chiron whispered. The whole valley turned silent. The wind stopped blowing, the campers stopped. I stood there. Waiting for me to wake up from my nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? It might be a bigger gap between updates soon so be prepared!<strong>

**Nico: Wierdo!**

**Me: At least you have some variety.**

**Nico: Yeah. It took me a while to think of that.**

**Me: Thicko.**

**Nico:How did you think of that so fast! Anyway, if you thought I was thick I wouldn't be in the story!**

**Me: True.**

**Question of the Chapter: Percabeth or Percachel?**

**Item of the Chapter: Hawaii styled shorts.**

** THANKS FOR REVIEWING! KEEP IT UP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been looking for Nico. he went missing after the last chapter so... I kinda miss the guy... oh, well. He'll turn up...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't kill anyone... especially not anyone called Nico *sobs*.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

As soon as it sunk in I had a think. How could someone as thick as the Minotaur curse a fire? Why would he want to? I knew he was trying to kill Percy... and if I couldn't save him... the Minotaur would've succeeded. No. I couldn't think like that. I will succeed. I will.

But my confidence sunk when I went to visit Percy for the last time before leaving.

"Percy." I stared at him in shock. He was as white as the whitest sheet. He was breathing far too quickly and sharply for my liking. He did indeed look like he was knocking on Hades' door. I couldn't even sigh, I was so choked up. It was a good idea visiting him. It made me more determined to succeed. But who would look after him while I was gone? I wanted someone closer to me who I know to stick by his side 'till I return. I ran off to get someone and some sea water.

* * *

><p>"Please, Thalia," I begged.<p>

"Annabeth, I can't-."

"Just sit with him. Please!''

"Get Grover. He's closer to Percy than me."

"He's protecting the wild and stuff. I don't want him to worry."

"Annabeth, he already knows. The empathy link."

"What? Oh my Gods. I completely forgot." I crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey." Thalia sat down next to me.

"It's okay. I'll do it and say to Grover that he can sit with me if he wants to. Ssshhh. It's okay."

"No. It's not okay, what if I fail Percy?"

"Shut up!" Thalia seamed angry now. She looked me right in the eyes.

"You will do it, Annabeth."

"I don't know. It's 10 times as powerful. 10 TIMES! I don't stand a chance."

"Nico is going with you, and I also believe you have a god on your side."

"You mean Posiedon? He's only with Nico. He didn't tell me anything. Just said about me talking to Nico."

"He wants to save his son. He will talk with Nico first 'cos he's more powerful. But he needs you to save Pery because you are an amazing strategist. You're incredible at fighting and you are the best person for the job, Annabeth. He needs you."

"I'm gonna have to talk to him soon, aren't I?"

"I don't know. If he does want to speak with you, I wouldn't ignore him."

"Thanks, Thalia. I've got something I need to do. I guess if I survive, I'll see you in the infirmary."

"I wont move from that spot. Good luck." With that she hugged me then sprinted for the infirmary.

I watched her run into the building and I trusted her to stay there while I was gone.

* * *

><p>Water. Right. I needed a jug, and the sea. Where would I find a jug? The mess hall! I ran there as fast I could.<p>

"Can I have a jug? A nice one?" I asked the girl in the kitchen. Her name was Ellie. She was a daughter of Apollo and it was her punishment to do the washing up this week.

She passed me one without really looking at me. I couldn't blame her for being miserable. It was hard to wash up with lava for a week.

"Thanks, Ellie. Hey, don't worry. You only have to lean up tonight's and tomorrow's lot and you'll be free to go." She looked at me.

"I don't want you to go, Annabeth. All I know is that you'e going on a quest... but this one's big isn't it?"

"Ellie, I have to go for P-"

"You don't have to say his name. I know it's hard for you to say it. I know why. Just be careful. As soon as I'm out of here I'll have a look at him. There must be something I can do."

"Thank you." I knew that there was nothing she could do. But she ment well ad I wanted her to feel like she had some responsibility.

"You better get going. What do you need the jug for anyway?"

"Personal stuff. Bye, Ellie!"

"Bye, Annabeth! I'll miss you!" And with that I was gone.

* * *

><p>The sea was lapping gently up the beach. I knew that if Percy was here, he'd love the view. I wanted to take a picture but even if I had a camera, me being a demigod would make it go haywire. Shame.<p>

I scooped up some sea water in the jug and set it down on a rock beside me. I lay down on the sand and stred at the clouds. I wasn't supposed to be watching the clouds by myself but I missed it. A shadow passed over me.

"Hey, Annabeth. I just got here. I'm so sorry about what happened." A shaggy haired satyr stood next to me.

"Grover? Sit down." It was Grover. When he sat down I looked at his face and noticed that he must have not been sleeping because he had bags under his eyes the sizeof his hooves. His hair was all tangled up too.

"So. When are you leaving?"

"I reckon in about 10 minutes. How did you know I was going on a quest?"

"Percy knows. He can hear everything you say to him but none of it really goes in because it gets drowned out by pain. I don't feel it because the empathy link isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm so glad though! If I was in his shoes... I'd be dead by now..."

"Thanks. Why hasn't he died yet then?"

"I'm not sure. I think Posiedon might have something to do with it. But how am I supposed to know? I'm just an innocent little satyr."

"With an empathy link with the guy who is experiencing all this. Tell me everything."

"I can't. I a nutshell. I was off protecting the Hide Park in London from these jerks, when I got a message in my mind from Percy sayig he was in pain and help. So I came straight here from London. No problem with monsters at all! It was a bit wierd but I guess that they're all serving the Minotaur."

"Yeah. Good to see you got here safely, Grover. I'd better go now. I'll see you if I live." I stood up and brushed myself down.

"Don't think that way. You can do it! I'll stick with Percy while you're gone. Good luck!" He smiled and jogged off to the infirmary.

I followed a few minutes later. As I approached the infirmary I saw Thalia, Grover and Chiron all talking outside. I sneaked past them. Not wishing to bump in to any of them again. I walked to Percy's bed. Kissed his forehead and placed the jug of seawater on his bedside. I knew it kept him calm and that was the least I could do.

"I'm going now, Seaweed Brain. I'll be back. I love you." With that I turned to Nico who had been standing in the shadows the whole time.

"I'm ready." I took his hand and we shadow traveled to no where in particular... just anywhere would be a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi people! I'm so sorry that the chapter was so rubbish! I had alot of stuff to say!<strong>

**Usually I would now have a chat with Nico but I still can't find the stupid guy!**

**Question of the Chapter= How amazing on a scale of 1-10 is The Son of Neptune?**

**Item of the Chapter= Christmas trees **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**P.S Thanks to everyone who did review (**:


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I found him! He was in his room.**

**Nico: You didn't even think to look there, you idiot.**

**Me: If I was an idiot, you wouldn't be here.**

**Nico: You could be even if you where.**

**Me: What?**

**Nico: I'll do the disclaimer for you... IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!**

**Me: Oi! It wasn't me. Don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

We ended up in a run down cafe in New York. I hated being in New York because Percy had an apartment in the city. But I couldn't help the fact that we had ended up here. Nico ordered a coke and we sat down at the table in the corner of the room.

"You okay, Annabeth? You look kinda shaken up."

"Duh."

"Oh... um... so, where should we start looking for this Minotaur then?"

"Um... I thought you knew where he was."

"I did. He was in Hollywood. But I doubt he would be there now."

The waitress come over with Nico's coke. He thanked her and gave her the mortal money needed.

"We might as well start searching in Hollywood then." I suggested.

"No. It would be a waist of time. We need to consider where he would go next." He slurped his drink and fiddled with the straw.

"How the heck are we supposed to know that? We don't even know why he left!"

"Actually, I... I know why he left..."

"And?"

"He left to go to Greece. I think he knows that Percy's alive and he's going to try again. He needs some... er... ingredients... to create a poison. At least, that's what Posiedon says, and I trust him. He's the only guy we've got who knows about where the Minotaur going. Anyway, Posiedon also gave me this." He hded me a book. It was called 'Most deadly poisons and potions'. There was a piece of paper being used as a bookmark in the book. I opened it at that page.

"That's the one that we think he's going to use. We have to kill him and get the horn as a spoil of war before he concocts this desarster and forces it down Percy's neck and kills him in a way most painful and -"

"Thanks, Nico. I get it." My mouth felt all dry and I hated that I wasn't told this by Posiedon.

"Okay, fine. Let's get going then. If that loser needs these ingredients in Greece. Than I guess we're going to Greece. The good thing about this poison is that all the ingredients are found in the same place: The Black Forest. We get there before he does and we hide. We wait 'till he comes then we jump out and kill him, taking the horn with us when we come back to camp. And we can do it before the 4 days are up!" He was standing on the table with his fist in the air, but that was the least of my worries.

"What! 4 days! Who... what... I'm confused." I was annoyed at being confused, but it wasn't my fault that no one had told me that I only had 4 days.

"Oh. Yeah... Annabeth? Do you really want to know?" Nico sat down and stared into my eyes. Duh, Nico! Of course I want to know! What do you think?

"Hum... let me think about that... we only have 4 days to finish the quest. If we don't what happens, Nico?"

"Percy dies." Okay. No, I didn't want to know. But now that I did know I decided that I was't going to sit around in some stupid cafe wasting time when we needed to get to Greece, kill the Minotaur, and get back again in 4 days time. I stood up and walked out of the cafe.

"Well? You coming?" I asked Nico, once I had reached the door.

"Why not? Let's go kill a Minotaur."

* * *

><p>I'd like to say that after that we heroically shadow traveled all the way to The Black Forest and killed the Minotaur and shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood and saved Percy. But the truth is Nico couldn't shodow travel today because he was shattered. I hated him for it. Why get up at 5am to get an early start for a quest, when later on your so tired from getting up early that you can't go anywhere? Because he's annoying, that's why.<p>

Nico sat down on the ground behind a restaurant and fell asleep instantly. I sat for a while watching the stars in the sky until I fell asleep myself and my dreams began...

I was lying on a beach. Percy stood next to me a few feet away. I could only see his back but it felt so good to see him... I mean... to see him not in a deep coma.

"- you, Annabeth." Percy turned to face me and he was smiling. I loved him so much that I could feel my real self beginning to cry. Then suddenly he yelled and collapsed. I rose to a kneel and felt his forehead. He was burning up. I cried in my dream and in real life. I cried long and hard then I picked him up and immediately staggered under the weight.

"HELP ME!" I yelled. I heard a deep laugh then a grunt, then I saw him. The Minotaur was standing in between 2 beach huts laughing his head off. Percy groaned so I placed him on the ground. I was going to fight this idiot anyway. Why not now? Then The Minotaur charged. I had to lead him away from Percy before Percy got hurt more... if that was possible.

"Leave us alone! You are wicked!"

It laughed at me then charged. I dodged and rolled over to the side. Percy grunted and started sweating. This wasn't right. This wasn't my past... it can't be my future... so why was I dreaming this?

_You idiot girl, t_he Minotaur said in my mind_, I will kill you after the poison has killed Jackson. Now step aside, idiot girl. Let me stare at my dying enemy._

_NEVER! _I screamed at the voice in my mind. I drew my knife and charged. He drew his sword and stabbed me in my chest.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHH!" I yelled, I collapsed and whispered my dying words.

"I Love you, Percy. See you in the underworld." Then I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, fine." I was still a bit shaken up from my dream but I wasn't going to show it. I needed to be confident. I was going to Greece today. I was going to kill the Minotaur.

"Let's get going then! We've been asleep too long. We only have 3 days at best before... before...-"

"Before we need to be finished. Okay, lets get going." And so I grabbed his hand and we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that go badly? I think it did but I can make it up to you guys in the next chapter.<strong>

**Thanks to all those amazing people who put my story on story alert, reviewed etc. It makes me happy!**

**Nico: Her happiness is scary.**

**Me: It is not! You're scary all the time!**

**Nico: Why thank you!**

**Me: Ugh.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who's read the So of Neptune? I have and it's legendary!**

**Item of the Chapter: If you can call it an item, I choose coke for this chapter.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE READING, REVIEWING AND LIVING! THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Right... At least I'm updating now, huh?**

**Nico: Even I got bored.**

**Me: I don't blame you. Sorry.**

**Nico: *Nods* You better be.**

**Disclaimer: I'm rubbish at updating and copywriting.**

* * *

><p><span>Part 1 of Chapter 7<span>

Nico got us to the harbour in about 25 minutes. Shadow travelling is not like in a car when you can sit and read, it's like running, only you're not the one running. So for 25 minutes I was doing nothing. NOTHING! I'm never going to shadow travel again.

When we arrived at the harbour we decided to split up and try to finding a descent boat that would get us to Greece in a reasonable amount of time.

"Got one?" Nico yelled at me.

"No."

"I'm gonna get a coke from that cafe. Want one?"

"No."

"Is that all your gonna say today?"

"No. Sorry, what?"

"Don't worry." And he jogged of into a cafe.

I carried on looking for a boat until it was about 7. The sun was starting to go down and I knew that I wasn't going to get a boat until morning at least. So I dozed off on a bench while Nico sat slurping his 5th coke next to me.

* * *

><p>I woke up at about 6. Nico was snoring so I hit him and shouted<strong> at him to wake up. He punched me then slid of the bench and stretched.<strong>

**"What time is it?"**

**"Around 6ish. We should start looking for a boat. We only have 2 days left... I think."**

**"Yeah. We need to get a move on. Look, there's one."**

**"That thing? It's ancient! It'll never get us across the sea in less than a day."**

**"I'm not so sure, Annabeth. Look at what it's called."**

**"It looks like... no."**

**"Yep."**

**"'Posiedons' Jewel'? It's got to be a trick."**

**"Or a sign."**

**Nico ran over to it and placed his hand on the wood. He uttered a prayer under his breathe and got onboard.**

**"Are you coming or not? We haven't got all day!"**

**"You're right... I'm sorry, I'm coming." I climbed in next to him.**

**"How do we even sail it?" I asked.**

**"I don't think we need to know. Posiedon." **

**"Right. Of course."**

**I have to admit that I didn't think Posiedon would pull through. I was wrong however, and the boat steered itself out into the sea. Not only that but it raced through waves at about 100mph. I hated being at sea then. It reminded me too much of Percy. And that caused the worst pain I've ever experianced.**

* * *

><p><strong>OK. So, I've only written part of it because I didn't have enough time and I figured that you guys wanted something to read.<strong>

**Nico: See you next time!**

**Me: You're not going anywhere?**

**Nico: I was talking to the readers.**

**Me: Oh.**

**DON'T REVIEW! I FEAR IT WILL BE BAD STUFF! DO REVIEW IF IT'S GOOD STUFF!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**So anyway. Here I am guys. I decided to update again!**

**Me: Nico?**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: Thought you where dead.**

**Nico: I wish!**

**So, everyone knows that I'm not clever enough to copywright etc.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Part 2<p>

"Annabeth! Stop it!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't realise I was doing it."

"How can you not realise that you're punching someone who's sitting opposite you?"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright!"

"Good. I'm happy now."

"You're never happy, Loser."

"Hey! Wise girl." Okay. I went nuts, I have to be honest. But I can't stand it when anyone other than... you-know-who calls me Wise Girl. Okay, so maybe Nico punched me back and we ended up fighting. But, hey! That's what you have to do to get a message accross sometimes.

"Ge' off!" Nico shouted. I had his face on the floor. I was winning! But I decided to be mercifull and let go of him.

"What was that for?" Nico rubbed his nose then sat down on the seat far away from me.

"Practice! We need to get to fight better if we're going to defeat the minotaur."

"... Yeah. Yeah, I suppose you're right. I thought you didn't like me calling you-"

"Look! Greece!" I stood up pointing at what I thought was Greece. It turned out I was right and we got on the shore about 5 minutes later.

"I like it here. I was always going to see the... " My voice trailed off. I suppose though, that Nico was trying to be nice to me for some reason because he pressed me for the rest of the sentence.

"... parthenon."

"I know!"

"How?"

"P- Let's keep moving."

I left the conversation. A sick feeling washed out the excitment of being in Greece as I was reminded of the horrible reason why I was here.

"How do we know where to look?"

"By those." Right infront of us on the sandy beach where massive footprints. I stared at them. I knew these footprints. Minotaur.

"Come on!" Nico grabbed my hand and we followed the trail.

"W-w-we h-h-ave to sto-o-p now." Nico and I were tired. But who could blame us? Running up hill and following tracks for about 10 minutes is tiring!

"Yeah. Let's camp here tonight. W-w-we need out strength tomorrow, huh?" He was fitter than me and didn't have to stop for breathe so often in a sentance.

"Yeah." I collapsed on the floor and slid off my bag. Nico sat down next to me and studied me carefully.

"Stop it! That's really annoying!" I glared at him but he kept doing it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked quietly.

"No. You?"

"Very much so."

"Here." I handed him some bread from camp.

"Thanks. I'm still worried."

"About what? Look, we can kill the minotaur together! We can! Don't -"

"No. I mean about you eating. You haven't eaten anything since we left camp. It's disturbing. You need to eat something, Annabeth. You might collapse tomorrow in the big fight."

"... I'm not hungry."

"Why?" He pressed me.

"I don't know why!"

"Worry. I know why, but you can't not eat because you're scared for Percy's," I flinched, "sake."

"Well... what can I eat?"

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." I watched as he jogged off towards a street. I suddenly felt so tired, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a dark room which looked familliar. There where twisted paintings on the wall and a long table with one chair at the end of it.<em>

_A grunt then a hollow laugh. It was him. I now knew better than to charge him straight on so i decided to stay put._

_"She will be enialated. Honestly, Master." _

_"Good. And Jackson? The plan for him?"_

_"Master, we can easily keep the 2 away from the..."_

_"A PLAN! I NEED A PLAN B!"_

_"Errrm, um, stab him, Lord, Master?"_

_"WHAT? STAB HIM! Good idea. But I'm not doing it."_

_"... A spy!"_

_"No. The girl. Oh, yes! How ironic! I shall follow this plan through if my other amazingly devious one fails." There was the laugh and a little high pitched one coming from the Minotaurs slave or whoever it was. I falt cold all over, then the image dissapeared and all I herd was the laughter an the occasional grunt. _

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, look!" It was Nico. He carried a few boxes in each hand.<p>

"Duh duh duh da da da daaaa! Pizza!"

" I laughed at his foolishness dispite the dream I had just endured.

"What did you get?"

"Your favourite."

"You don't know what my favourite pizza is!"

"Ha ha but I got one of each so it's bound to be in here somwhere!"

"Not necesseraliy."

"well, let's start eating and find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? PLEASE REVIEW BY PRESSING THE TINY BUTTON JUST UNDERNEATH!<strong>

**Nico: What's Annabeth's favourite pizza topping?**

**Me: I dunno.**

**Nico: You idiot!**

**Me: What?**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO AMAZING AND ADDING MYV STORY TO FAVOURITES ETC! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So recently I've been reading loads of stories about Percabeth reunion on FanFiction and I found that like a million billion people have done a reunion for the two. I would do one but I can't be bothered. If I did do a reunion I would make Annabeth cry and kiss Percy... I'm going to shut up now-**

**Nico: Yeah, good idea!**

**Me: Shut it, Nico.**

**Nico: Loser.**

**-because I might actually write it after this story... talking of the story..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

I was so stuffed from the pizza. It was so nice and I regretted my usual sick feeling interupting and making me have to stop. I have now a name for it. Worry.

"Wow. Gorgeous. Wierdly, the Greeks make amazing pizza's!" Nico was sitting oposite me still eating the pizza.

"How can you still be eating? You're so wierd!" I commented as he threw his head back and posted another slice into his mouth.

"Will. Strong, strong, strong will. But I'm mainly thinking. I eat alot when I think."

"That makes no sense! But what are you thinking about, anyway?"

"Duh! Minotaur slaying tomorrow."

"Oh yeah... about that..." I didn't know how to tell him what I wanted to do. Then I looked at his face, and the worry in my stomach grew by 10 times. I didn't have a choice.

"What?" He asked. I was shocked because he actually stopped eating to look at me properly and speak.

"Well..."

"Annabeth, what is it?" He looked concerned by my worry. I hated being worried about Percy... usually he had it covered in the being-safe department.

"I want to get going. Now." I stood to prove my point. Then suddenly I heard something which meant me mean my words even more.

"NOW!" Nico stood up, grabbed our packs and ran with me.

"Where are we going? Why are we running-"

"NO TIME! RUN!" I was scared out of my life. Especially when I heard the Hydras were gaining on us.

"Annabeth-" He carried on running into town so I grabbed his sleave and turned him back into the woods in a different direction from where we came.

"SH- HYDRA! Look out!" One had caught up with us and was breathing fire through all it's heads. I screamed at Nico to dodge but he just stood there as the other 2 came from the woods and cornered us. These ones had riders.

"Nico. It's time." I stood still as I stared at the Minotaur on the Hydra who had first come into view.

"We-we-we c-can't." Nico was petrified. I prayed to all the Gods. Every single one in less than 2 seconds.

"Yes. We can." I drew my knife.

" Come on then, you fat idiot. As long as you're alive, my boyfriend will die, so I guess I'm gonna have to kill you. Sorry, Mate." I waited for him to get down of the Hydra.

"Idiot Girl. You honestly think that you will be able to kill me? I wonder, have you got your facts right? Am I the holder of the curse? Of course! But, when you kill me, it will only be a matter of time before.. I COME BACK AND KILL HIM! But you will never-" I threw my knife at him and it struck him. He let out a cry so load that my hope of Percy hearing it could be possible.

"Oh yeah, I need this." I ripped of his horn so all he had left was a little stub. Then I stood back and wached as he died... slowly... extremely slowly.

"Nico! You need to stab him too! NICO!" Nico started as if waking from a daydream and ran ove and stabbed the still didn't die. Posiedon had said that Nico would need to go too if we where to succeed. It's because for some reason the Minotaur needed to be killed by the both of us... ! AHA!

"You overgrown piece of... I love Percy and you will not kill him. I will save him! I WILL. KILL YOU!" I stabbed him with the horn in the heart and he howled in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you." I whispered in his ear. "No one... be that person the strongest living beast or the tiniest of animals... will ever kill-" I dug the horn in harder,"my," I yanked it out and stuck it in again,"PERCY!" I screamed so the whole world heard and he yowled louder than before.

He disintegrated into gold dust. I prayed to Hades to never let him roll the Earth again. _I shall try._ jumped at the voice then sighed in relief at the reasuring words from the King of Hell.

"Annabeth, that was incredible!" Nico stood there in his aviators jacket and ripped jeans. He had a cut on his forehead but I didn't know where from.

"Thanks but I couldn't have- LOOK OUT!" The Hydra with a rider lunged at Nico. He quickly jumped on it's back and started battling with the rider and the Hydra.

"I'm on the other one!" I yelled as I ran towards the other. It seamed frightened of me so I slowed to a jog. I whinned and clawed at the ground, never moving it's eyes from me.

"Go." I whispered, taking pity on it.

It cocked each of it's head's for a moment then nuzzled me with one of them and ran off into the forest.

"That was sweet of you." Nico said from behing me.

"I couldn't." Behing Nico was a dead Hydra and a certain servant lay dead next to it. I sighed with relief untill I realised that we where still against the clock.

"Let's go." I grabbed Nico's arm and ran.

"Annabeth, I can't. I'm so tired." He staggered and I turned. He was on the floor.

"I'm not doing this for you. Just remember that everything I did on this journey was for Percy." I picked him up with difficulty and ran to Posiedon's Jewel.

It sailed away into the sea and I glasped the horn so hard in my hand that it scratched me. _I'm coming, Percy. I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>It took me all of 2 hours to write that! Thanks to all of those amazing people who add me to facourite storyauthor and story alert and those few people who review! Love you all!**

**R&R!**

**(BTW Nico's gone to sleep early so...)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow! Since last night I had loads of story alerts etc and I really love you guys for it.**

**Me: Nico, Dewfrost314 said hi.**

**Nico: Oh, thanks. Hi Dewfrost314.**

**Me: I'm so happy with everyone!**

**On with the *sniffs* last chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The boat sped away faster than it ever went before. Nico was asleep, snoring loadly. I was in my right mind to punch him and shout at him to wake up, but I was far too nervous to do so. I was not at all tired, even though it was something like 3 o'clock in the morning. As we sped across the wide sea, I began to worry. _What if we got it wrong? What if we only had 3 days to save Per-. What if we needed to do something else? What if we killed the wrong thing? Stop it, Annabeth. You got it all right._

I gazed out at the sea rushing by. I wished it would go faster. I wanted a rest before I set to work healing Percy.

"Annabeth! Annabeth." Nico was awake and calling me.

"What?" I said hotly. I was angry at him for having the nerve to fall asleep, then shout at me like I was going to die!

"Oh, what's up?"

Okay, I lost it. But I couldn't believe he was being so thick!

"What do you mean 'What's up'? You think everything is fine and dandy? You think that, just because half the quest is over I'm going to be fine! Well you've got another think coming! You have no idea how I feel, do you?-"

"Annabeth, look, what have I done? I helped you kill the Minotaur and I've been here for you the whole journey! I don't get you, Annabeth. Not at all."

I crumpled onto the seat and cryed. I hated crying but I couldn't help it. Everything seamed so close, and yet so far. For the first time since I left camp, I worried myself with a horrible thought. I couldn't keep it inside so I said it outload to Nico:

"H-h-how w-will I heal him?" I stuttered out. I cryed harder and I saw Nico sit down next to me. I felt his arm slink round my shoulders. Usually I would shrug him off but this time I was glad to have some comfort of some sort. Even if it was from the son of Hades.

"Ssshh, it's okay. We've done all we need to do. It's out of our hands now."

"B-b-but I..."

"What? You what?"

"I-I c-c-can't fail." I sniffed hard and for a moment all was silent. Then I started crying again.

"Look at me." I raised my head in his direction.

"You where amazing. You have done everything you needed to and you have not failed." Nico was trying, he was, and I knew that but it wasn't working.

"... H-how do you kn-now for sure?" There was a long pause. Then I looked away and sniffed a few times.

"We're almost there. I want you to know that I'm not gonna be there for the healing." I nodded.

"Stop crying. You don't need to worry. I'll get in contact later if you want."

"Yeah, okay." I calmed my crying down to a soft sob. I had to look reasonable when I arrived at camp incase the guy on duty saw me. I didn't want to look weak infront of my friends. Although, I already had made myself look weak when I first saw Percy. He looked so awful. Not how I remembered him. I couldn't wait to see him with his stupid wide grin and his amazing eyes. His eyes. I missed them the most. All of the sea, trapped in his eyes for everyone to admire.

I guess I smiled whilst I was imagining because Nico said I looked good with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm just imagining."

"Imagining what exactly?"

"None of your business!" Although I smiled at him to show I was joking. He smiled back then looked away.

"Long Island." I pointed and sighed. We had arrived.

"I'm not walking in with you okay? I've got stuff to see to with my Dad." He gave me a knowing look to say that it was to do with keeping the Minotaur in Hell for all time.

"It's not possible. But thanks for trying. If he's just there untill Percy's better. I'll battle him as many times as I need to but Percy needs my attention untill he's okay."

"Yeah, I think that Dad will alow that much. He's not all bad, you know." The boat stopped at the shore and we climbed out.

"I'll see you then, Nico. Thanks, I guess. I never expected you to help with Percy."

"He's a good guy I suppose. Bianca contacted me after my talk with his dad and she asked me-well, kinda told me- to save him. I was going to any way."

"Yeah, well, thanks alright? Posiedon was right you know. He told me that both of us had to work together to kill the minotaur and he was right. You. We needed you. The son of one of the big three. I guess Thalia could have done it but I think Posiedon felt more trust in another man. Me. Well, Percy slayed the Minotaur the first time out of love. He had to save his Mum and Grover. I, I had to save him. It was love and power that killed the Minotaur both times."

"How the heck did you work that out?"

"I don't know. I just realised all of a sudden when I was killing the Minotaur."

"I've gotta go. Good luck."

"Thanks. See you later." He dissolved into the sadows and I figured he was off to the Underworld.

Camp Half-Blood. My home. The only place where I am truly safe. I ran for it.

"Annabeth?" A figure moved into view.

"Chiron? Why are you out here?"

"My dear, I've been waiting for you for hours."

"Why?... Wat's happened?"

"... follow me." Once he had moved into the light I saw the worry in his eyes. We walked towards the infirmary at aquick pace.

"Annabeth? You're back! Thank the Gods!" Ellie ran towards me and tackled me with a fierce hug. I hugged her back and looked over her shoulder to see that Grover and Thalia had stayed true to their words. They sat on little wooden chairs next to Percy's bed. They didn't look up untill I called them.

"Guys?"

"Hi, Annabeth." Grover said. I studied him and Thalia with wide eyes. They were not at all excited to see me. I stepped forward to get a closer view of them and I looked down at Percy. I suddenly realised why niether of them seamed incredibley happy about seeing me. We all had far bigger worrys about a certain black-haired boy who looked like he was going to die any second...

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Finally! I got you though didn't I? You actually thought that that was the last chapter! HA HA! Suckers.<strong>

**Nico: You're offending our readers... especially Dewfrost314 who actually said hi to me!**

**Me: You're protective over our readers, aren't you? It'swierd because you used to-**

**Nico: Shut up!**

**Me: I don't get you.**

**Nico: I'm glad.**

**Thanks for being amazing, suckers! (You knw I'm joking, don't you? You're all so cool. :D)**

**REVIEW, YOU AMAZING PEANUTS!**

**R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm going to say this. I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Nico: Freak.**

**Me: I am not!**

**Nico: I was talking to the dog.**

**Me: He is not!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

3 seconds. 3 seconds was how long I looked at him before I broke down completley.

"Annabeth, it's gonna be okay." Thalia rushed to my side as I cryed on the floor while Grover spoke comfort on the other side of me.

"You killed it, right?" I nodded.

"Then he's gonna be fine... Do you want a moment?" I nodded again. They all walked out and I was grateful.

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain. It wont be long before I can take you to the beach again... I missed you while I was away-"

He grunted and flexed his hand. I gasped and held it with both my hands.

"Okay. I don't know what's going to happen now but everything will be fine. I'm going to grab a healer and give him my spoil of war, then he's going to... see, I don't know that bit. All I know is that some time in the next... 20 years we'll be together... when you're not like this." He smiled faintly and I felt happier than I ever had in my intire life. He could here me and he was going through pain to respond.

"I love you. I'm going to get the healer." I let go of his hand and I ran out of the infirmary.

"I need the best healer in the world. Someone who's better than Chiron... now who?" I muttered the names of all the healers I knew. I reached a name who I knew would do he job. Would Apollo be willing to save Percy?

"Hey! You call?"

"Lord Apollo." There he was in all his splender. And by splender I mean comaflogue shorts, orange T-shirt and black sunglasses which matched his black converse.

"My Lady. Now, let's go." He smiled at me and started walking towards the infirmay.

"Lord Apollo, wait! Why are you helping me?" He stopped and turned to face me.

"Look, kid, this guy is the savior of Olympus! I kinda gotta save him. And he's a good kid, and I'm bored and I like showing off my sunglasses."

"Okay... thanks then, I guess." I showed him to the infirmary.

He sat down next to Percy on the floor and started examining him.

"Oh... okay, I see. You wanna stay, kid? It could be hard on you."

"I'll stay."

"Okay. Just one thing, kid. Don't look at me or listen to what I do. My methods are secret, otherwise I wouldn't be the God of healing, would I?"

"I get it, Apollo. I just wanna be here." I handed him the horn and he took it.

"Okay. I need to stop saying 'okay'. Let's get going!" I clasped Percy's hand and positioned myself so I could whisper things to him.

It started. The healing I mean. Although from the responses Percy was giving, it looked more like a torturing. He kept moving and grunting and at one point he even cryed out. I kept saying things to him and trying to keep him still.

"DONE!" Apollo half sang. It didn't look like anything had happened to improve Percy's health. It actually looked like the 'healing' had made Percy worse. I knew better than to charge a god so I held my tongue.

"Thank you, Lord. Um... when will the healing take effect?"

"Soon. I can never say for sure because each healing is different. You don't need to see me out, you should probably stay with him so he feels okay. I mean better."

"Alright. Thanks again, bye."

"See ya, kid." He jogged out of the infirmary and who knew what happened next to him?

I turned my attention on Percy. He was breathing normaly now which was a great relief.

"I..." I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Percy?" I looked at him as the colour returned to his cheeks and he smiled faintly.

"I love you." He kept his eyes closed but I could see the healing working, ever so slightly. I could still see that he was in pain, but I couldn't believe my eye

"Oh my Gods... I-I love you too, Seaweed Brain!" I hugged him and for the first time in a week, he hugged me back, very gently.

"I'll leave you to rest. I'll see you later." I said. I was so tired after my trip and now I knew he was alright, I could sleep properly.

"No." He grabbed me as I tried to leave. I smiled.

"Hey, you. Let go! We both need some proper rest, huh?"

"When..."

"Sssshhh. I'll be back soon, I promise."

He smiled and I watched as he sunk into a deep sleep. A luscious one that I prayed was not filled with pain, but happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>As I slumped into my bed I couldn't hep smiling. I, Annabeth Chase, had saved the savior of Olympus in 4 days. Not only that, but Percy spoke to me even though he was still in pain.<p>

Before I knew it, I was asleep. I had no dreams, just happy thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>It's still not finished, guys! Keep with me! Love you all x x x<strong>

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!**

**Nico: I actually... REALLY HATED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Me: Thanks. *crys.***

**Nico: That's okay. *smiles.***


	12. Chapter 11

**It's getting a bit soppy but if you dont like it, stop reading.**

**Nico: I'm going now, folks.**

**Me: Why?**

**Nico: Dinner.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

I woke up to the sound of people laughing and playing outside my cabin. I smiled and lay still for a few moments before getting out of my unk and walking out into the fresh air. It was like I'd just stepped into a dream! The campers where running about like lunatics playing games, satyrs where playing tunes on their pipes and the smell of fresh strawberries filled the air. I made for the infirmary and passed Grover on the way.

"Hey, Grover!" I said when he started walking next to me.

"Hey. Nice day today, huh?" He seamed happy to be there, and I felt the same.

"Yeah. You gonna come with me?"

"Duh. Who did you get to heal him in the end?"

"You wont believe me."

"Tell!"

"Alright... Apollo."

"WHAT! Wow! I can't wait to see Percy now!"

"Yeah same..." We approached the infirmary. Grover held open the door.

"After you." He said, playfully.

"Thanks." I walked through the door and walked down the isle untill I came to Percy's bed.

"Percy!" I couldn't believe it. He was sitting up and studying the jug of water that I had left for him. I seamed to make him jump.

"Annabeth!" He turned to look at me and grinned wildly. I ran up to him ang gave him a hug.

"Can't - breathe." He choked.

"Sorry! I missed you so much! It's so great to see you're okay!" He smiled at me then looked past my shoulder and greated Grover.

"Hey, Perce."

"G-man. Good to see you." Grover sat down next to Percy on a chair. I plonked myself on his bed.

"So... I hear tales of killing a certain Minotaur friend I know of." Percy said.

"Well, yeah... abit." I looked away and Grover started talking.

"Annabeth went to Greece with Nico to kill the Minotaur and bring back the horn so that a good healer could use the horn to heal you! Phew, that was a mouthfull."

"What?" Percy looked at me in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have done that, Annabeth."

"I wasn't going to let you die." I smiled and he smiled back.

"I heard everything you said to me. Thank you for talking to me." He threw his head back and shook his head so his hair fell into place.

"No problem. So, when are you allowed out?" I tried to change the subject before my face turned into a tomato.

"In about half an hour, Chiron said. He thinks I'll be okay but he wanted me to rest for a while before I went to the beach."

"You didn't look past that little talk, did you?"

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Grover chipped in. Percy and I laughed at him then smiled at each other.

"Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I said I'd save you, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><strong>All done guys! Finito! Hope you guys like'd it! You know even though it's finished you can still review! Maybe I'll write a sequel or something.<strong>

**Thanks for being loyal readers!**

**Nico would probably say bye if he was here, but he's too busy stuffing his face so I'll say it for him... BYE!**


End file.
